The First Part
by wufei hater
Summary: This is A GW fic which me and my freinds got thrown into. er wrote into. It was my first fic and i haven't felt like posting it until now. Enjoy!


Ok People, this story combines Gundam wing, which I do not own, don't pretend to own, and have no desire to own. So the GW characters are not mine at all, I just make a menial attempt to make them sound funny for my own amusement. =-) There are some people in this story that I have made up though. Actually, they are my friends, kinda. (You can decide if the 'angry one' is or not). So if you don't understand it much that's ok I'm going to keep writing whenever I get bored and this'll probably just be for my friends anyway but if you like it YAAAYYYYY! I'll feel good about myself. So, please please review my poor fic.  
  
"I'm bored." Duo said.  
  
"You are weak Maxwell just SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" A quite angry Wufei retorted. They'd been driving to a new suspected base of operations in a small city. Since the others were all busy making up excuses not to go with Duo, and Wufei was anxious to blow something up, he got stuck going with Duo.  
  
So it was just Duo, Wufei and the truck they were driving to haul their gundams. It was a long journey. The actual trip only took 20 hours but Wufei had to stay awake that whole time. He didn't want Duo to drive. He REALY didn't want Duo to drive. The result was that he was getting tried and extremely IRRITABLE. "I swear I'll kill that Maxwell if he says anything else" Wufei muttered.  
  
"Really, like what? Duo asked.  
  
"THAT"S IT I JUST CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT!!!!!" Wufei screamed as he drove the truck of road.  
  
"What're you doin?! Duo screamed. "Yer gonna get us both killed!"  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Was all Wufei said "Over the cliff we go now! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"Oh shit" Duo said as the truck drove over a cliff and into a deep ravine down below.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wufei sat up and suddenly realized he was dreaming. He looked around, he was in the truck, but something was wrong. He was in the passenger seat. As he started to wake up and wear off the groggy feeling, he saw where he was. He was crammed in the truck with more people then just Duo, but he didn't recognize the new girl. (However, he was thankful it wasn't that annoying Peacecraft sister). It was then he realized something very important, she was driving, and Maxwell was sitting next to her giving here directions!  
  
"WAAAHHHH! WHO IS THIS GIRL! WHY IS THIS WEAKLING DRIVING?! WHY AREN'T I DRIVING?! OH SHIT! YOU"RE GONNA GET US ALL KILLED MAXWELL! Wufei started screaming.  
  
"Chill out Wu-fee." The girl said. "I'm a big fan, I was sitting around bored talking to the 'angry one' in my room, then for no reason I can really figure out, I stuck my finger in an electrical socket, (I do dumb stuff like that sometimes). The next thing I knew I was on an empty road and shinigami here offered to give me a ride."  
  
"What? Who is this 'Angry One'? How did you get here? WHY ARE YOU DRIVING!?" Was all Wufei could say.  
  
"I prefer to be called Shinigami, but since I'm sitting next to the real Shinigami I guess that won't work. I've been called Psy-cho-sis; crazy one, Egg roll, but you can call me Ren. Tee hee hee. As for why I'm here? I guess my room is actually a dimensional rift and whenever you stick your finger in an electrical socket it sends you to this dimension, wu-fee. Tee hee hee."  
  
"We're screwed". Wufei said.  
  
"Omae O Korosu" Ren said.  
  
"Bitch." Wufei said.  
  
"Any way children, who'd ever think I'd be the one who has to act like an adult? You two have to calm it down NOW! We'll be at Townsville any minute now then it's time to work. Why am I acting all mature? Got it you two!?" Duo said.  
  
"As long as the girl stays away form me we'll be fine." Wufei said. Ren gave him a death glare for that one. "WATCH THE ROAD!" Ren quickly went back to watching the road but would periodically would glance over at Wufei.  
  
* * *  
  
Mean while back in the real world, a telephone conversation was going on.  
  
"Hello, is Robby there?  
  
"Yeah this him" Robby said.  
  
"It's Alayna…" she started to say.  
  
"Oh Alaynator" Robby said.  
  
"SHUT UP! Either way we got a problem." Alayna said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I'm over at Ren's house and she just stuck her finger in an electrical outlet."  
  
"So what? She's always doing crazy stuff like that?"  
  
"Well this time it was different. She disappeared. I think she might have been sent to a parallel dimension."  
  
"What!? What makes you say that?  
  
"Because whatever baka is writing this fanfiction, couldn't figure out any other way to send her to the parallel dimension."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So now we're gonna have to go through and save her."  
  
"Sweet, I'll call Cody. He says he knows a lot about this dimensional stuff, that and he's probably not doing anything anyway. Have you ever noticed how he's always not doing anything?"  
  
"WE HAVE NO TIME TO SIT AROUND AND TALK ABOUT HOW CODY HAS NO LIFE! (Besides, we only do that when he's here with us. Tee hee hee)" the 'Angry one' screamed at Robby.  
  
"Ok, we'll all meet at Ren's house in a few minutes."  
  
"How are you gonna get here in a few minutes? You're a twenty minute drive away."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed this is a fanfiction, a poorly written one at that, we can do anything."  
  
"We can?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok than I'm gonna order in a pizza, I'm hungry"  
  
"Fine you do that. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls, off all ages. That was the "first part", it has no name, no designation just the "first part". I'll write more if I get bored enough, but in the event that I never get this bored again. Let's leave this as the ending: Alaynator kills Cody. Robby sticks his fingers in the wrong outlet and dies. Wufei ends up driving the Truck with Ren and Duo over the edge of a cliff and they all die. The end.  
  
Don't worry. It took me a few months but I did finally write the second part with some creative consulting (AND EXTREME RE-WRITING) by Ren. So go find the next chapter. 


End file.
